The present invention relates to a multi-function switch, and in particular to a multi-function switch structure used in a portable phone and a portable phone using the same.
Recently, portable phones have been widely used. Correspondingly, techniques for improving reliability thereof have been developed. FIG. 10 is a plan view of a conventional portable phone. Referring to FIG. 10, a conventional portable phone 500 includes: a front case 101; a protection window 102 attached to front case 101; a multi-function switch operation key 504 provided in a central portion of front case 101; push buttons 105; a microphone 108 provided below push buttons 105; a flip 106 provided on a lower end side of front case 101; a receiver 107 provided in an upper portion of front case 101; and an antenna 109 provided retractably on an upper end side of portable phone 500.
Antenna 109 is stored in a rear case (not shown). Receiver 107 is provided on the upper side of front case 101.
Below receiver 107, an opening is provided in front case 101, in which protection window 102 is fit. A liquid crystal display 103 is positioned in front case 101 so as to be covered with protection window 102. Multi-function switch operation key 504 is arranged below and in the cinity of liquid crystal display 103. Operation key 504 makes a pivoting movement by a prescribed angle in upward and downward directions in FIG. 10. By a plurality of pivoting movements of operation key 504 and according to the number of the movements, various kinds of data are selected, which will then be displayed on liquid crystal display 103.
Below operation key 504, a plurality of push buttons 105 are provided. Information input by pressing push buttons 105 is displayed on liquid crystal display 103.
Below push buttons 105, microphone 108 is provided.
Flip 106 is pivotably attached to the lower end side of front case 101. As shown in FIG. 10, when flip 106 pivots in a direction away from receiver 107, push buttons 105 are exposed. When flip 106 pivots toward receiver 107 of portable phone 500, flip 106 covers push buttons 105.
FIG. 11 is a plan view of a keypad of the portable phone shown in FIG. 10. Referring to FIG. 11, push buttons 105 are arranged on a prescribed keypad 510. Push buttons 105 are provided to protrude from a base rubber 114. In the upper portion of base rubber 114, other push buttons 112 are provided, spaced apart from each other. Between push buttons 112, a hole 511 is provided for inserting a multi-function switch. Hole 511 is large enough to insert the multi-function switch, and has a shape corresponding to the external shape of the multi-function switch.
FIG. 12 shows a cross-section viewed along the line XIIxe2x80x94XII in FIG. 10. Referring to FIG. 12, in a multi-function switch structure of a conventional portable phone, a multi-function switch 550 consisting of a fixed portion 151 and a pivoting portion 552 is provided on a base plate 123. Fixed portion 151 is fixed on base plate 123, and has a slide switch inside. Pivoting portion 552 has a portion fit with fixed portion 151, and pivots in a prescribed direction about the same. In pivoting portion 552, the portion fit with fixed portion 151 has a smaller diameter compared with other portions. Pivoting portion 552 is formed to extend in a direction perpendicular to base plate 123. Operation key 504 is provided so as to be in direct contact with pivoting portion 552. Operation key 504 is formed like a dome having a certain curvature, with its top portion protruded.
Base rubber 114 is provided on base plate 123. In base rubber 114, hole 511 is provided for accommodating multi-function switch 550. Base rubber 114 is pressed toward front case 101 and is fixed to base plate 123.
On multi-function switch 550, operation key 504 with enhanced appearance is fixed. Moreover, this operation key 504 is exposed through the hole of front case 101. In some cases, operation key 504 may have a sliding scheme in addition to pivoting scheme in a prescribed direction.
Recent portable phones have had smaller housings, while having more functions. Therefore, a variety of principal functions have been assigned to a single multi-function switch, and, instead of conventional push buttons 105, operation key 504 has been more frequently used. When a person operates operation key 504, water, for example, perspiration, will adhere thereto. Since operation key 504 pivots or slides in various directions, adhered water may enter the inside of a portable phone from a gap between operation key 504 and front case 101, to reach base plate 123. Consequently, short-circuit of a patterned interconnections on base plate 123 tends to occur, resulting in malfunction when using the portable phone.
In addition, because of pivoting movement of operating key 504, it was difficult to interpose a cushion or the like between operation key 504 and front case 101, and to achieve waterproof and dustproof property as required in daily use.
The present invention was made to solve the above-mentioned problems, and an object thereof is to provide a multi-function switch structure of high reliability, having a dustproof and waterproof structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable terminal of high reliability, having a dustproof and waterproof structure.
A multi-function switch structure according to the present invention includes a multi-function switch provided on a base plate to pivot in a prescribed direction, and a rubber film provided on the base plate to cover at least a portion of an outer surface of the multi-function switch.
In the multi-function switch structure thus constructed, the rubber film covers at least a portion of the outer surface of the multi-function switch. Accordingly, this rubber film can prevent dust and water from entering the inside of a portable terminal from the multi-function switch. As a result, a multi-function switch structure of high reliability having dustproof and waterproof property can be provided.
Preferably, the rubber film is adhered to the multi-function switch and is provided with a portion easing tension of the rubber film caused by pivoting movement of the multi-function switch. In this case, even if tensile stress is produced in the rubber film having been pulled to move by the multi-function switch, the tensile stress will be eased, and therefore, the rubber film can move smooth. As a result, an excellent operability can be maintained.
A multi-function switch structure according to another aspect of the present invention includes a multi-function switch provided on a base plate to pivot in a prescribed direction, a rubber film provided above the base plate, and an operation key provided on the multi-function switch. The rubber film extends underneath the multi-function switch.
In the multi-function switch structure thus constructed, the rubber film extends underneath the operation key. Therefore, even if dust or water adhered to the outer surface of the operation key comes down the surface of the operation key to enter the inside of a portable phone, the dust and water will be collected on the rubber film and does not reach the base plate. Consequently, a multi-function switch structure of the present invention will have dustproof and waterproof property and improved reliability.
Preferably, the operation key pivots from one end to the other along with the multi-function switch, and even when the operation key has pivoted to reach one end, the rubber film is arranged to extend underneath the operation key. In this case, since the rubber film is positioned to be always underneath the operation key even when the operation key has pivoted, the multi-function switch structure will exhibit waterproof and dustproof property no matter whatever way the operation key may be moved. As a result, a multi-function switch structure will have further improved reliability.
Preferably, any one of the above-described multi-function switch structures is used in a portable terminal.